El Stratos
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Both people we're normally walking in the Streets of Hamel until a Blinding light appeared in front of them and vanished them out of existence. The red-head and the Queen now found themselves were Demons and Magics don't exist but Humans with advance technology...I suck at summaries. Eve x Elsword. [Temporarily in HIATUS] So sorry for the inconvenience.


**AN: Heys guys! I have arrived with another crossover story featuring Infinite Stratos and Elsword. It took me long time for me to decide who's who and where's where bla bla bla. Now I have decided that I will put Elsword and someone into the IS universe, instead of IS universe goes into El universe.**

 **Now. I always remind my readers that you will encounter HUNDREDS if not THOUSANDS of wronging like grammars and spellings and you won't find any very descriptive or detailed writings in my stories. So now I remind again, all I'm asking is you accept the fact that I suck in English and I just love writing.**

 **For the intro. I'm bringing Elsword and Eve (my favorite pairing) to the IS Universe. You'll notice that Els and Eve are somewhat OOC but It's because of the years they fought and grow fond to each other and the Elgang. They eventually declared themselves as a couple not long after the Liberation of Velder. So let's just assume there's a bit of change in their personalities. For those ElxAis and EvexAdd fans out there, I hope you would just accept other writers shipping.**

 **Most Elsword stories depicts Eve being a Robot and Emotionless (Which is true), But here in this story Eve is…well of course Nasod and immortal, but let's just say that can be seen as Human at the least.**

 **Now if you're wondering about Els and Eve's IS, I'll have it written down in later chapters. Just give me about 10 views and that will boost me a lot to continue the story.**

 **Elsword – Infinity Sword**

 **Eve – Code Nemesis**

'Thoughts'

"Chat"

 **/**

 **Somewhere in Japan**

 ** _"Elswords POV"_**

All I could remember was me and Eve walking in the streets of Hamel until a blinding light appeared as if it was sucking us to the heavens then I blacked out.

I woke just to feel my head in pain, my body felt numb for a second but I was starting to regain my strength. Feeling better, I slowly opened my eyes as I was greeted by a ray of sunshine, I scanned my surroundings and saw that I was sitting and leaning against a tree on a hill and in the horizon was the blue ocean. I felt my body was being pressed so I then I look down to see a beautiful white haired girl peacefully sleeping in my chest. I smiled at the sight and kissed her forehead.

"Eve. It's time to wake" I said to Eve.

"A moment please, Elsword" Eve quietly said as she comfortably shifted her weight and leaned deeper to my chest and gave a contented smile.

"As you wish, My queen" I said trying to let her enjoy her slumber, the breeze felt good and it was a perfect time for her to sleep

I then scanned my surroundings again, I wasn't acquainted with the land, It was peaceful and you can call it the beauty of Nature, the wind on the trees leaves, melodic sounds from the waves. I can't see a trace or sign that we were in Lurensia or Hamel or maybe Elrios.

'Old man, can you tell where are we?'

'No, I don't know but somehow a drop of my power vanished and I don't sense Dark El in this lands after you were knocked out'

I looked myself and see that I was still wearing my usual Infinity Sword attire with my Conwell-Upgraded Great Sword laying on the grass and Eve with her Code: Nemesis outfit. Moments later, Eve got off me as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. First thing she did was pushing her lips against mine but I didn't reject the gesture as I just returned the chaste kiss making it a passionate kiss.

"Morning Elsword" Eve cutely said with our faces still close.

"Morning Eve"

"Where are we?"

"I could ask the same question to you, I thought you dragged me here"

"No and I can tell that you're not familiar with the Land"

"With that, you are right. I don't where we are not even the old man" I said, we then dusted ourselves off and stood back up, I stretched my arms and grabbed my Great sword as I admired the breeze and view.

"I don't sense any demons nearby but let's try to be sure" I said as Eve nodded.

"Moby, Remy scan our surroundings" Her two drones floated beside her and nodded. They then flew higher and scanned the perimeter for Eve.

"Perimeter is clear, wild life forms has been detected"

"I know this is a dumb question, but did we somehow get transported somewhere outside of Elrios or another Dimension"

"Yes, it may be possible for such event to take place. I even start to doubt that we can return home, if we did really been transported"

"Do you think the rest are gonna get suspiscious or worried with our disappearance"

"Let's survey the area first before we jump to conclusions, but we can still assume that we're not in Elrios" We then walked towards the forest. Inside the forest, there wasn't a soul to be found except daily-seen animals. They haven't paid attention to any of the life in the forest as we just adoringly wander while admiring the bright sky, melodic leaves and peace.

We've been walking for a couple of hours now, if we were really still back home, I should be sensing Dark El presence or Aisha right now and the skies should be dark right now if we were Feita. I assuming that we really are transported out of Elrios.

The Peace was broken when we heard explosions and a series of gunfire's just outside the forest. Eve turned to me and nodded. We ran to our left as the explosions were getting closer and closer. We reached outside the forest and my eyes widen at the sight. I see humanoid figures flying in some sort of Nasod Armors like the one Add made. At first, I thought they were Nasod but upon concentrated observation from afar, it was a person within the armor. I saw two if these figures ganging up another different one who had a darker colored armor. The two was a black haired guy and a blonde girl, both had different colors and features in their suits. I couldn't do anything but stare in awe as the fight just continued. The girl has skills but the guy doesn't.

"Eve can you scan them"

"I can, although our current position will be compromised if I did so"

"You're choice then" I said. After moments of silence and observation, she ordered Remy and Moby to scan them from afar. As the droned drew out there lighted scanners. The dark figures have noticed the drones and our presence.

"Interesting" Eve said looking a couple of holographic screen in front of her.

"What you got?" I asked curiously.

"This armor's sole purpose is to boost the user's combat capabilities that can take on an army if not an Armada, such destructive weapon must not be widely used. Though it's man-made, such Codes don't exist in the Main core in Altera"

"Wow…Talk about overkill, but were you able to copy and convert them into Nasod Codes"

"I already did, but I need time to study them and create such countermeasures. Watch out" Eve said and warned but before I could ask again, I immediately dodged a slash from the dark figure's glowing blade. Deciding not to use my Great Sword, I summoned a Conwell on my right hand and parried another attack. I was glad that the Dark Figure's blade wasn't melting the Conwell on my right hand. I gave out a _Mega Slash_ as I knocked the figure back to the sky.

'As I thought, no material or energy can ever break through Conwell'

'Thanks for the compliment boy' the old geezer said on my head.

The figure then landed on the ground meters away from the injured blonde laying on the ground who was being protected the guy without his armor, the figure then charged to the duo. Reacting fast enough, I was now in front of the dark figure and blocked the attack with a Conwell on my right hand.

"You okay?" I asked the guy who had a shocked face.

"Yes. Thank you" The guy said.

"Get your friend out of here, I'll take care of this" I said as I summoned another Conwell on my left grip. The Dark figure leaped back to safety but it was too late as she didn't match up with my speed and I sliced the figure vertically, The Conwell then begone releasing black clouds as I was able cut through the figures Energy shield cutting the outer layer of the armor. The armor split in half revealing an unconscious silver haired girl. Before she could hit the ground, I quickly and gently grabbed the girl out of the armor.

"That was rather quick" I said with the girl in my arms. I then saw Eve floating from above and landed beside me.

"Um, is she okay?" The guy asked.

"She's unconscious but she'll be fine" Eve said with her monotone voice as I handed the girl to the guy.

"Thank you for saving us, but can I ask who are you" the blonde girl asked with curiosity.

"I'm Elsword" I greeted.

"Eve" Eve greeted.

 **[END]**

 **AN: That was a start. I hope you enjoyed that first chapter and I wish I can still continue on with the story. That's all for now, please leave of your opinions or suggestions about the story, I'll really appreciate it. Thank you and Have a good day sirs.**


End file.
